A catheter has conventionally been put into practical use as a linear medical appliance to be inserted in a vessel in a body such as a blood vessel, a ureter, a bronchus, an alimentary canal, or a lymph vessel. Among treatment methods using a catheter, for example, a method of preventing rupture of a cerebral aneurysm by guiding a tip end of a catheter representing a hollow tube to a mouth of the cerebral aneurysm through a blood vessel from outside a body, thereafter inserting an embolization coil and a delivery wire representing linear bodies having flexibility in the catheter, and filling the cerebral aneurysm with the embolization coil is available. If excessive load is applied to the cerebral aneurysm by the embolization coil and the delivery wire, however, the cerebral aneurysm may be damaged.
In addition, a method of providing a pressure sensor at a tip end of a catheter is available as a method of detecting load at the tip end of the catheter (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-263089 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-263089